Reality Check
by Unicron Risen
Summary: As much as I love Chack, It's not a very cannon pairing. That in mind, this is a fic where Jack gets turned into a child.


For once, Jack wasn't very excited about a wu. What the fuck does a 'Turnback Timer' do anyway? Looking at the wu, Jack was certain this was one wu he wouldn't even try to keep. It was probably as useless as the Lasso Boa Boa or Third Arm Sash.

It was just a pocket watch. The wu they'd been sent to get was a pocket watch. As the teenage evil genius stared in incredulity at the wu, the monks snatched it up. 'Forget this. A friggin' _watch_ is _so_ not worth the beating.'

Jack spun on his boot heal and moved to leave the crumbling South American temple, careful of the cracked rocks and the foliage that had sneakily crept in over the centuries. He wasn't very far off when something impacted with his back, knocking him on his face before he could try and catch himself.

Dimly, Jack felt something warm trickle down his cheek, and noted a jagged rock must have cut him when he fell. Then things began to go black. 'I hope I don't have a concussion.' Jack's last thought slipped beyond his ability to understand the words.

The monks looked down at the body of Spicer, and spoke amongst themselves. "Should we bring him back with us?" Kimiko asked, hesitantly nudging the still form clothed in black. The Asian girl was met with protests. "Rai, why'd you attack him anyway?"

Raimundo shrugged, idly flipping the Turnback Timer in the air and catching it again. "I wanted to see what it did. Guess it just put Jack to sleep." The uneasy monks moved over Jack and left on Dojo. While they took off toward the temple with the new wu, the sun began setting.

As the dim glow of the receding day covered the sleeping boy, his body began to glow a polished bronze color. When the sun had completely set, Jack was considerably smaller. His body began to twitch as if stirring from sleep. The boy moved sluggishly, and rubbed at his eyes.

As a white haired child woke up he took in his surroundings, first dimly in a half awake state. Then more desperately as shock set in and he began to panic.

"Wh-where a-a-am I-I?" Jack stuttered in fear, red eyes wide in fear as he looked around, a sob building up in his chest. "Na-nana?" Jack trembled as he looked into the dark opening of the temple, and whimpered when he saw the dark, humid jungle sprawling around everywhere else. "M-mom-mmy!" Jack sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

Jack reached up and wiped at the tears, and pulled his hands away to wipe the wetness on his too-large clothes. With a fear-filled scream Jack scrambled away from his clothes, and stared at his hands in horror as sobs still shook his body.

Little pale white hands were streaked with dark blood, as were his clothes. Jack whimpered and shook as he cried and sobbed. The more he cried, the more red blood streamed down his face and onto his body. Reaching up Jack felt a rough scab-like patch on his forehead and realized he'd somehow gotten hurt.

As Jack sobbed, something let out a low growl. Jack, terrified, looked up and saw a feral, emaciated canine. Jack choked on a sob, caught between crying and screaming as the grey animal foamed and pawed at the stone ground.

Jack whimpered and let out a choked sob and the animal moved forward hungrily. Unprotected, the toddler had no defense when she lunged for his throat and pressed his small body to the cold ground. There was pain, then it worsened to excruciating, and then blissful, oh-so-blissful nothingness.

"CHASE!" Wuya's scratchy voice grated at the warlord's sensitive hearing as the red head herself raced into the throne room screaming. Her normally perfect makeup was smeared and running, her hair was a disheveled mess, and her clothes were in disarray. "Have you seen Jack?"

Blind panic laced her words as she stared at Chase in panic. Chase raised an eyebrow at the witch in curiosity and disdain. She knew he didn't abide the _worm_ she'd gotten fond of. "No, now stop screeching. I'm sure that pest is off building another of his useless automatons."

Wuya shook her head, ringing her hands as she looked around the room, as if by doing so she might find Spicer ready to jump out and say "gotcha". "I checked. He's been gone for a month, Chase! The monks don't even know where he is! _Please_."

Rubbing at his already throbbing temples, Chase called one of his warriors to bring him his scrying tools. Wuya sat at his feet, thanking him profusely until he glared at her. Then she shut up and anxiously waited for the warrior. When it did arrive she turned her sights on Chase.

Feeling utterly annoyed and as if he was wasting his time, Chase demanded that he be shown Spicer. Instead of an image of the red headed scientist/idiot that dared declare himself 'evil', the orb showed only a blank surface. Confusion, then suspicion crept up on Chase as he tried again. Wuya was moaning in despair, fearing the worst.

Once more, nothing happened. With a tinge of frustration Chase called for it to show him Jack as he was last. Finally, images began to play.

Wuya became pale as a sheet, then green with sickness. Chase himself was mildly disturbed and disgusted. As they watched, a de-aged Spicer sat alone in South America before being brutally devoured by a starving she-coyote. The Heylin pair gazed away from the object.

Wuya was in tears, sobbing. Chase watched her for a second, then left her to mourn the closest thing she'd ever had to a son in solitude. He entered his rooms, and sat on the floor to meditate.

**_~.'.'.~_**

**Sorry if that was…depressing. I just thought about some of the fics where the character gets de-aged and everyone they know raises/helps them, or their love interest takes care of them until they grow up even if they hate the character and I thought, 'That's not very in character. What would happen if they had to fend for themselves?' And thus this was born.**


End file.
